


Empty

by peacock_francophile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ezra was his little brother, Ezra’s death hurt him, Guess who’s super fucking depressed after the finale, Post Finale, Sort of post-canon, Space family, Star War Rebels finale, Zeb is sad, angst for zeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: It’s been a long day.In which Zeb enters his and Ezra’s room for the first time after the taking of Lothal.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> The finale.   
> No words.

The room is too empty, but in a way, it’s not empty enough. His clothes are still there, strewn carelessly about for Zeb to trip on. Spare parts and gears may cluttered in the corner, ready for Ezra to tinker with. His collection of Imperial helmets that he was so proud of still lines the wall, some vandalized by Sabine’s spray paint. 

It looks exactly the same as Ezra left it. 

Ezra’s lightsaber feels unnaturally heavy in Zeb’s hand, weighing him down as he takes a few tentative steps into the room. The doors slide shut behind him, and Zeb just wants to collapse. But he stands straight and tall and manages to cross the room. 

Ezra had said he could have the top bunk. Zeb’s mouth twitches, like he’s about to smile, but instead he starts crying. As tears dampen his fur, he places the lightsaber on Ezra’s bunk, on the sheets that still smell like him, on the pillow that still carries the indent of his head. 

The room isn’t empty at all. It has almost everything in it. It’s just missing the one thing that matters most. 

Zeb rolls onto the bottom bunk. He’s tired. He’s so tired. So many have died. Too many. 

It’s been a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really hella short but oh well


End file.
